


Everyone But Stiles

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Objectification, sneaky girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get an idea in their heads, and Stiles loses his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone But Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> For Fullmoon Ficlet - prompt: **stain**

Erica and Lydia settled into the squishy couch in Derek’s loft. No one else was there, so they figured why the hell not? It’s just as good a place as any to admire their new mani/pedis and watch a decent movie without all the testosterone-laden complaints they usually had to put up with. 

As Lydia casually thumbed through the movie collection on the shelf, Erica looked up and asked, “You ever notice how every guy we know is constantly walking around with his shirt off?”

“Hmmmm…won’t hear me complaining. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I have a _thing_ for any of the guys in our pack – not now that Jackson’s gone, anyway. But they’re all pretty nice scenery.”

Erica nodded and replied, “Yeah, I know, me too. I mean, not the Jackson part. But you know. Same, no _thing_ here either.” She and Boyd had a very hot but also very short lived romance; he was a great guy, but they just weren’t compatible outside the bedroom. That would have been fine with Erica, but Boyd wasn’t into meaningless sex. He wanted a girlfriend, and Erica couldn’t be that for him. 

Lydia turned to her with that _I just thought of something_ expression – never a good sign. “Hey, didn’t you used to have a thing for Stiles?” She was trying so hard to sound casual, but Erica wasn’t about to fall for it. 

“Sure, I guess. That was a long time ago”, Erica said, giving her own effort into a _this is so not a big deal_ voice. “Anyway, I wasn’t even talking about Stiles. He’s the only guy around here who keeps his damn shirt on all the time. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in less than two layers.”

Forgetting her search for a good movie, Lydia curled back up onto the couch with her legs underneath her. “You’re right. What’s up with that? Do you think he’s got some kind of complex?”

“Lydia, it’s Stiles. He probably has every complex there is.”

But Lydia would not be deterred, now that she’d gotten this thought into her head. “No, I mean, like how all the other guys are so buff and ripped, and he’s…”

“He’s what?”, Erica responded, quick to identify any comment that might be unflattering. “He’s perfectly normal, just because he doesn’t have a six-pack and shoulders like a linebacker doesn’t mean he’d look bad with his shirt off!”

Damn it. Lydia cackled. “So you _have_ thought about what Stiles would look like with his shirt off! I knew it”, she said, triumphantly. 

Erica hated that superior look and attitude (okay, so maybe she didn’t really hate it all the time, she really did like Lydia, they were friends), but she didn’t figure there was any harm in being honest. “Fine, yes, I have thought about it, okay? I was fifteen and I had a crush. I’m not ashamed of that.”

“Nor should you be. As a matter of fact, I think we should take advantage of this realization and see what we can do to change things up a little.”

There was no telling what was going through Lydia’s mind, but Erica knew she was about to find out. 

“Okay”, Lydia started, scooting close to Erica and whispering even though they were alone in the loft and no one could hear them. 

It was actually a pretty decent plan. And with the two of them working together, they figured their goal could be in reach fairly quickly. 

These guys were no match for Lydia and Erica when it came to getting what they wanted by any means necessary. It took a good week or so of pretending to be clumsy, trying to identify any spot on Stiles’ shirt that might need to be cleaned, preferably right away. They got bored, though, after a few days, and one afternoon when they were at Derek’s place again, Erica fake-accidentally spilled her entire can of root beer down the front of Stiles’ t-shirt and part of the flannel covering it. 

“Sorry!! Oh, Stiles, I’m so sorry. Let me have those and I’ll bring them down to the laundry. I have a load of clothes in the dryer to bring up, you can wear one of Derek’s or Isaac’s shirts while I clean yours.” Stiles was looking at her suspiciously, like it had been obvious she’d spilled her soda on purpose, but maybe he hadn’t quite worked out what her reason for doing that might be. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she added, “Come on, that’s a really cool shirt, I don’t want it to stain. Just let me wash it for you, it’s no big deal.”

Erica and Lydia stood still, possibly holding their breath to see what Stiles was going to do. After a minute, though, he just shrugged and pulled off his flannel and his t-shirt, balling them up and throwing them in Erica’s direction. 

Huh. He didn’t seem self-conscious at all. He didn’t even act like being bare-chested in front of several pack members meant anything to him. 

Also, Erica had been right. Stiles didn’t look bad shirtless _at all_. Maybe he didn’t take up as much space as the other guys in the pack, but he was all lean muscle and very toned. Of course, the girls had to ruin it by standing there staring with matching goofy grins on their faces. 

“ _What?_ ”, Stiles snapped. “Why are you staring at me? You see shirtless dudes like every freaking day.”

The girls turned around and headed to the laundry so they’d be out of earshot when they high-fived and congratulated each other. 

By the time they walked back into the loft, Stiles had already helped himself to a t-shirt (and it had to be Peter’s, with that V-neck, how could Stiles miss that?) and was side-eyeing them both. 

Girls win! (as usual)


End file.
